It's always been you
by Jaione31
Summary: Definitivamente, Lily Potter odia a Lorcan Scamander ¿ o no? Y es que, aunque Lily no se de cuenta, para ella siempre ha sido él. Serie de drabbles LorcanLily.
1. Aroma(I)

_Título: It's always been you_

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen todos a la brillante J K Rowling. Yo solo los secuestro eventualmente para mis historias._

_Summary: Definitivamente, Lily Potter odia a Lorcan Scamander ¿ o no? Y es que, aunque Lily no se de cuenta, para ella siempre ha sido él .Serie de drabbles LorcanLily._

* * *

_**Aroma(I)**_

_**Lily huele a fresas, la fruta favorita de Lorcan, y Lorcan huele ... a la esencia más deliciosa del mundo entero.**_

Lily califica el aroma de Lysander con un sobresaliente. Incluso ahora, mientras están tumbados en la hierba, Lysander dibujando a carboncillo, Lily puede oler el débil aroma a chocolate que emana el rubio. Agradable, muy agradable.  
-¿Qué estáis haciendo?- Lily se encrespa cuando esa voz irritante rompe su calma, y se gira para observar con desprecio a su peor enemigo.  
-Nada que te interese, Lorcan- dice Lily remarcando su nombre con desprecio. El otro se encoge de hombros. Viene de jugar con James y Fred, y tiene, como siempre, los pantalones rotos por las rodillas, e incluso una mancha de barro en la cara. Salvaje piensa Lily con desprecio.  
Y es que siendo tan femenina y delicada, Lily odia la brutalidad que desprende Lorcan, así como ama la suavidad que le transmite Lysander.  
Aún así, cuando el rubio- haciendo casi omiso a las protestas de Lily- se sienta a su lado, la pelirroja no puede evitar notar que Lorcan desprende un olor aún más atrayente que su hermano. Y es que, mientras que uno huele dulce, suave, a postre, el otro huele a hierba recién cortada, a menta fresca, a bergamota, a moras ... y a mil cosas más que Lily no puede identificar, pero que adora con igual intensidad. Una combinación perfecta.  
Y cuando él se gira- clavando sus orbes grises en las castañas de ella- Lily se sonroja hasta ponerse del mismo color de su pelo.  
-Me voy a casa- replica rápidamente, y se marcha, casi corriendo.  
- ¿Qué le pasará?- pregunta Lysander, despistado, sorprendido.  
Lorcan se encoge de hombros, de nuevo. No puede concentrarse en eso ahora. Bastante tiene con sus propios problemas. Como el que su lengua se convierte en un trapo cuando ve a la Potter menor, o que su aroma a fresas se quede grabado en su mente hasta mucho después de que ella se haya ido.  
Maldición piensa Lorcan.  
Porque cree que nunca llegará a gustarle a la pelirroja.  
Por suerte para él, Lorcan Scamander se equivoca.


	2. Ojos(II)

Nota de la autora: Lamento mi desaparición, no e culpen a mí, culpen al sistema educativo. Espero que disfruten del capítulo.

Besos,

Jaione31

Disclaimmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, que estoy tan cerca de ser J K Rowling como de ganar un premio Pulitzer ... así que ya se imaginan.

* * *

Ojos (II)

Lily cree que los ojos son una especie de ventana al alma; es decir, según al pelirroja, el carácter de una persona se puede adivinar por medio de los ojos.

Esto puede parecer, a primera vista, una estupidez, pero con la experiencia, Lily había descubierto que su teoría no estba tan desencaminada.  
Es decir, gran parte de la familia Weasley tenía, al fin y al cabo, los ojos castaños, y Lily se alegraba de que así fuera, porque estos transmiten una seguridad impresionante, además de la calidez del caramelo recién hecho. Son ojos hechos para personas alegres, cercanas y familiares. Son ojos del color del Dr Pepper. A Lily le gusta pensar que ella es también como un refresco. Chispeante y agradable al paladar.  
Su padre y Albus, en cambio, los tienen verdes, del color de las esmeraldas, son ojos viejos y jóvenes a la vez "ojos sabios" le gusta pensar a Lily. Tal vez es por eso que su padre y su hermano tienen ese carácter tan tranquilo, relajado, amable y melancólico, que se destaca por encima de toda la familia. A Lily le gusta pensar que su abuela materna, a la cual debe su nombre, también era así.  
Lysander, Rose, y la mayoría de sus tíos los tienen azules, azules como el mar, y a Lily le transmiten una sensación de paz difícil de transmitir.

Roxanne, Fred y tía Angelina los tienen negros, como el regaliz. Ojos dulces, piensa Lily, que hacen que la gente se sienta cómoda y querida al instante.

Louis, Victoire, tía Fleur y Dominique los tienen de un azul lavanda, un color caprichoso que Lily cree que la naturaleza decidió otorgarles para hacer de su belleza aún más notoria.

¿Y Lorcan? A Lily le cuesta definir los ojos del muchacho . Lorcan tiene unos ojos difíciles, de "color tiempo" como le gusta decir al muchacho.  
A veces son anaranjados, a veces verdes, otras azules, otras metálicos. Son ojos cambiantes, como el humor de su portador.  
Son ojos extraños piensa la mayoría del mundo.  
Son ojos hermosos piensa la pequeña pelirroja.

Porque son ojos cálidos cuando se vuelven anaranjados. Son ojos submarinos cuando tienen esa tonalidad verde marina. Son ojso de poeta cuando son de gris melancólico.

Son los más hermosos del mundo, los más hermosos que he visto piensa Lily.

Y lo dice en serio.

Lily adora los ojos de Lorcan, se quedaría días enteros contemplándolos. Solo que nunca piensa decirlo, porque es demasiado orgullosa para ello, y Lorcan demasiado estúpido para entenderlo, o eso piensa ella.  
Aunque en realidad, la razón puede que sea que Lily tiene miedo a que él la considere estúpida por fijarse demasiado en sus ojos. Por eso, cuando su mirada se cruza con el Scamander menor-cuando ella le observa, disimulada, inconscientemente- , ella se sonroja, balbucea y huye.  
Aunque si se lo preguntas a Lily, ella lo negará hasta la muerte.

Al fin y al cabo, ella no tiene motivos para huir de Lorcan.

No es como si sus piernas fueran mantequilla y gelatina juntas cuando él la mira.

No es como si su cuerpo comenzara arder, y su corazón bombeara más rápidamente de lo normal.

No es como si estuviera perdidamente, locamente enamorada de Lorcan.

No lo es, y por eso, Lily jamás se lo dirá a nadie.

De momento.


End file.
